


More Than Human

by Tazgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, English, Original Character(s), Superpowers, Torture, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazgirl/pseuds/Tazgirl
Summary: The newest generation of people with supernatural abilities has began, a new wave of people forced to keep the secrecy and to fight for their life on a daily basis.A work in progress, feedback and reviews are appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1: London - a rooftop - August 5th 2020 - 11:26

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note(s): This first chapter sucks and I hate it, read beyond it and decide what you think of this book based on the later chapters. Also the title needs changing as I hate that as well. Final note which is more important, this is all a first draft! I am finishing all the chapters before doing any major rewrites but would love to hear what characters you love and which you hate.  
> Ok, you can read the story now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note(s): This first chapter sucks and I hate it, read beyond it and decide what you think of this book based on the later chapters. Also the title needs changing as I hate that as well. Final note which is more important, this is all a first draft! I am finishing all the chapters before doing any major rewrites but would love to hear what characters you love and which you hate.  
> Ok, you can read the story now.

The boy slammed shut his notebook half filled with notes with the first subtitle First Use dated 1st of July 2020 and a codename on the front cover. Stuffing it away into his small, green backpack along with a phone, wallet, second set of clothes and a police radio. He was just slinging the bag over his shoulder when he heard a voice from inside and tore it back over his shoulder with an exited noise. In a rush he dumped the contents of his backpack to the floor to reach the radio at the bottom faster. Lifting it up to his ear a calm female voice with a hard London accent was reading a call out.

"All nearby patrols head to H.C bank. We have a report of an armed bank robbery with at least 2 confirmed hostages and at least 5 gunmen. Cordon off the area and wait for an armed team and negotiator."

"Finally!" He sarcastically shouted to the sky in a deep voice and slight London accent but with childlike excitement. "How long does it take for London to get some good crime!" He said while shoving on a thin green hoodie and pulling it over his face as much as he could without completely obscuring his vision. Looking down at the street below, his smile widened more: that was only two streets away. The rooftop was left all but empty as he ran off, all that was left was an accidentally dropped notebook with the name neatly printed: Anomoly.

Sprinting over the drab rooftops and somersaulting bird spikes was exhilarating, his feet slapped the ground to the beat of his excited heart as he finally had something to do besides rewind those same two news clips. Along the way his eyes skimmed through time looking for anything of use that had ever been on these rooftops but besides from thousands of dead birds from over the century's of London's existence, the odd tool from some maintenance work and a lot of dirt encompassing the building from a mountain that was here long before even a million years ago, he had nothing. As he reached the bank's roof he looked around for a second before launching himself off the rooftop to the street below. Halfway down he pulled himself a giant character float out of 1997 into the current day and rode it to the bank's imposing marble staircase and let the inflatable go as he knew it would fade back into its own time in a couple of hours. Ignoring the gasps of shock and cries to "get back here kid" he cricked his neck before slipping through a gap in the doors and behind a granite welcome desk in the bank's foyer. 

Amid the chaos of a teen descending from the sky on the back of a giant penguin float, no one noticed an elderly caucasian police officer in the crowd morph into a black 16 year old before joining two beckoning figures in a small gap between the bank and the adjoining building on the right.

Looking for a weapon, Anomoly ignored the baton resting in the rigor mortis strengthened grip of the dead security guard next to him and instead grabbed the custom made pistol of one of the robbers. He was about to move on when the adrenaline parted for a second and the logical part of his brain came forward. Now he didn't have small or large hands for his age but the pistol grip fit perfectly, too perfectly. Trying something new he looked back in time, this time looking for people from the last 20 minutes. Peering through the foggy figures of average clientele he instead looked for anyone who looked out of place and after swiping an older woman on a large scooter out of his vision, he saw them. 5 people with a combination of concealed rifles and pistols entered in a wedge formation forcing other clients out the doors behind them before drawing their weapons and opening fire on only the security guards. Investigating closer, even without any precise details it was clear the person at the head of the formation was a younger teen with some older professionals in the late twenties to early forties range backing him up. After a moment of processing he came to a terrifying conclusion, the only reason to have a teen in something like this, is if they are an enhanced. His examination was interrupted when an over heroic police officer burst through the doors and attempted to drag him out, Anomoly snarled at her in an attempt to intimidate her but when that didn't work he fired a warning shot into the ceiling directly above him and adjusted his head so the ricochet just barely missed him. She shrieked and hurtled out the bank, breaking back into ranks.

The warning shot reminded Anomoly of something and he grabbed the spare ammunition from the other teens back pockets 20 minutes ago before slipping them into his own and beginning to move further into the bank. He made it three steps down the corridor before hearing a set of footsteps charging towards him and he had to get back behind cover from the oncoming unknown while making sure he wasn't visible from the doors either as they were now likely to take a shot as well. A few seconds later a woman with blonde hair done up in a bun poked her head round the corner and surveyed the scene, trying to see if there was a reason for the shot. Before retreating to the rest of her team, she shouted a warning as a precaution "Any funny business and they start ending lives". Before she could leave, Anomoly burst out of cover and released the rest of his clip into her exposed head but instead of brains spattering the wall like confetti, her head pixelated like a malfunctioning TV set, 5 bullets punctured the wall and she flicked a note to the floor without looking at it before turning tail and hurrying out. 

Shit Anomoly thought not one but two enhanced, this is going to get messy. His inner monologue was interrupted when he noticed the note, giving a broom lying on the floor last week mass in the current day he pulled it towards him by the end of the handle which dragged the note with it. Uncurling the note he squatted down to read and was shocked: To those reading this, I am the only woman in the group of gunmen. I am not doing this of my own free will, the authorities will not properly understand this yet but on the 31st of July something happened. Some of us gained abilities, both beneficial and disadvantageous. The man with the disgusting long grey beard implanted himself into my eyes so he can always see what I can see, he then forced an explosive earring into my ear. I killed none of the security guards or civilians here today, I will help if I can but if you don't take out the two older men at the same time one of them will activate the earring. Signed Glitch. The primal part of Anomaly's brain wanted to leave, it wanted to run away from the men with guns and impossible abilities but he swallowed the fear and crept round the corner to begin the walk through the cramped corridors to get to the banking room.

Meanwhile, the morphing teen and his team had reached a small gap were he could peer up and through the windows into the main area of the bank, he risked looking over the windowsill for a second but had to duck back down in case he vomited and gave away their position. This was already messy, he didn't know how far the hoodie kid had gotten into the building or even if he was still alive but he hoped hoodie would make it, they needed all the backup they could get.


	2. Chapter 2: London - H.C Bank - August 5th 2020 - 11:38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is still a first draft, not rewriting the chapters until I write the first draft of all the chapters.

Glitch slowly walked through the banks main corridor ignoring the side offices and instead making her way to the massive banking room. As she entered she gave a quiet announcement to everyone in the room: "Some idiotic kid got his hand on a police officers gun and thought he could be a hero". She got no reply or acknowledgment. Normally the main area of this bank was just a massive hall with a slightly slippery smooth stone floor, hardwood serving counters and ornate marble pillars however now it contained a few extra features. Two office desk chairs with the wheels snapped off stood in the centre of the room both with a bloody and naked middle aged security guard tied to it. The one on the left was dead, his body had been completely brutalised through multiple forms of torture; a corkscrew stuck out of his shoulder, one of his eyes was lying crushed on the floor and the other eye was filled with a dozen toothpicks, his feet had been hacked at crudely so lay on the floor in literal tatters next to ankles stripped of flesh, each finger of his left hand had been individually nailed to his thigh while his right hand had been finally fed through his throat and out through a roughly sawn hole in his chest which he luckily didn't have to feel as he was dead long before that.. The second one was very much alive and roughly screaming to the heavens having witnessed what happened to his colleague while the younger teen who was leading the group prepped his tools next to the security guard. 

"You know" the teen said with an excited but chilling smile plastered across his face. "Some people like to sew shut the mouths of screamers, but then how are you supposed to know that you're doing a good job! How about your toes and ankles instead!" He exclaimed with the excited voice of a five year old trying to cheer up a parent while producing a thick, mostly blunt, rusty and bloodstained sewing needle for effect.

Glitch looked away, having already made the mistake of seeing glimpses of the first man's torture and almost vomiting she instead decided to collapse down in a position where she could see the entrance to the hall but not the horrifying scene taking place ten metres to her right. Too late did she realise her mistake as the man with the disgusting mouldy beard stood up and called her over. She slowly uncrossed her legs, rose from the ground and stepped her way over to him. His hand roughly grabbed her throat and squeezed just enough to slightly restrict her windpipe.

"Why the sudden interest in the entrance?" He asked in a thick Dallas accent. "Funnily enough that idiotic kid perfectly fired 5 rounds into your head!"

The torturous teen then spoke up in an accent-less but none the less excited voice, "He's probably an enhanced, he had the guts and the ability to make his way through a police barricade into a bank containing a number of gunmen. I'm not that worried about him, his abilities can't take us by surprise because we brought Frank and" he patted the head of the already dead security guard "I'm all fuelled up!" A roughly 80 year old man sitting on an uncomfortable looking bench with a cane tightly clutched between his hands, who Glitch already knew as Frank, nodded and smiled before moaning between his toothless gums, "We'll get him sonny."


	3. Chapter 3 – London – H.C Bank – August 5th 2020 – 11:41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is still a first draft, I am writing the first draft of all the chapters before any rewrites.

Anomoly strode round the corner and stood in the smooth stone archway which led into the main banking room. Most of the rooms inhabitants immediately jumped to their feet and congregated into the centre of the room. But after that, no-one moved. They all stared, not wanting to either make the first strike or disobey orders. That was, except for the young torturous teen who calmly stabbed a knife into the still alive security guards thigh, twisted it and turned while grinning. "Nice of you to join us, Frank do you mind confirming my theory. I'd hate to be caught off guard."

The old man let out a loud pained moan between his gums before panting and whispering as loud and as fast as he could to the room. "He can manipulate time but without the altering of the timeline." 

"Thanks Frank!" The teen said excitedly and with genuine happiness before swiftly removing the knife from the guards leg and stabbing it deep into Franks neck. "His voice was sooo annoying." He complained with the same tone someone uses when they get the wrong coffee at a cafe. "Anyways!"

But Anomoly had stopped listening at thanks Frank as something else had dragged his attention away from the sadistic young boy and his ensemble of now 3 mercenary's and one traitor. There was a faint purple orb forming in the middle of one of the banks large side windows which was growing and as it did so shredding the glass to fibres. He was then expecting someone with a gun to burst through the hole and be instantly shot down like he had half expected to be. But instead of that, an entire ton of teeth, claws, fur and muscle crept through the hole in the form of a ginormous polar bear which was creeping in like a sly cat while being followed by an incredibly focussed 9 year old and an older woman dressed in a full thin tactical suit designed for infiltration.

Unfortunately for the incredibly sneaky bear, before the sadist could say anything else he noticed where Anomaly was looking and snapped his head round although was less panicked than the rest of his crew at the sight of an almost record breakingly large arctic bear. Immediately the three mercenary's began swinging their weapons back and forth, unsure who would be the first to kill them.

"Now hang on," said sadist calmly while flicking a finger between the bear and Anomoly "stop me if I'm wrong here but you didn't coordinate so I'm going to assume that you don't know each other and just happened to show to the same bank robbery!" When he didn't get a reaction from even the young girl, sadist just chuckled. "Small world, huh!"

Eventually the resolve of the man with a disgusting beard broke first and he fired a spray of 9 mm's into the bears thick hide to little effect before receiving a single bullet to the head from Anomoly. Immediately glitch tore the earring from her ear before being pinned to the ground by a growling slab of muscle and trying to scream her case to the bear like she was on trial at a rock concert. The small girl confidentially strode towards a man who was built like a tree trunk with 4 other tree trunks added on as limbs. Her hands glowed purple and the ground around tree trunk man was spiralling with purple mist. A small slab of stone rose from the floor before beating him over the head, forcing him to the floor and she delivered a terrifyingly fast spinning kick with a glowing foot. The woman in tactical gear was engaged in some kind of martial arts with a 30 odd year old woman with a machete in both hands. 

Anomoly ignored the brawling happening around the room and instead continued to stare down sadist. Sadist spun the knife from Franks neck between his fingers before holding it under hand and leaping forwards with an upwards slash using all of his stored energy. Anomoly leant backwards so the knife would miss and retaliated with a swift punch to Sadists chin which sent him sliding backwards across the smooth stone floor and into the lap of the still tied up security guard. 

Scrambling wildly at his counter of instruments, Sadist ignored his gun and grabbed a cheese grater looking instrument and dragged it across the guards face which exposed flesh, muscle and bone. As the guards screams rose, Sadists movements lost all their wildness and became firm and certain. He became faster, stronger, time almost slowed down as his brain analysed everything faster and he made sure to conserve his energy rather than using it all at once again. Sadist watched in slow motion as Anomoly threw another punch which he simply dodged and rejoiced as it struck the security guards ruined cheek, feeding him more. 

Anomoly leaps backwards twice, increasing the distance between the two of them and went for his gun but being unable to find it, he must have dropped it reflexively when he went for a punch. He didn't have time to work out where he dropped it as Sadist was running forward again, knife once again in hand. Anomoly acted quickly and brought a pillar from an older design of the bank into the present which Sadist then crashed into. The pillar crumbled away as Anomoly stepped forward cautiously, unsure of his opponents condition. He was right to be wary as sadist leapt upwards from a crouch but a doge from Anomoly meant the blade just removed the bottom half of his ear lobe. Sadist moved forward casually, pressing a button on his watch as he did, to press the advantage but was halted when the chunk of floor he was standing on flung him 9 feet in the air and he came down with a pained grunt and a crash. He rose quickly but now he was fuelled by adrenaline, not pain. He was reasoning with himself that he could take a two in one before his thoughts were blasted from his head from the tremendous roar of a bear charging at him on all 4's. He jumped up high which the bear did not expect causing it to attempt to get grip on the smooth stone floor which just resulted in a chalkboard like screech. He ducked a punch from the Black Widow rip-off and sent her tumbling with a spinning low kick. He heard the squeak of someone leaping up high and turned to meet Glitch's knee smacking straight into his face with a crack. He made a disoriented swing at her head which just phased through her and hit a nearby pillar with a sickening crunch. The bear approached again but it was a mistake, Sadist was right where he wanted to be.

All heads turned upwards as the previously constant drone of a helicopter was replaced by a loud explosion. A chunk of helicopter marked police crashed through the window opposite Sadist. Another helicopter, this one unmarked, landed silently by the newly made opening and before anyone could react Sadist charged forward and dived out of the window, under the spinning blades and through a freshly opened side door. 

Anomoly watched as the helicopter took off with gunfire from the street cracking into its side to no effect. When he turned back to face the room he was faced by four people and no bear. "We can do introductions later!" said a black boy wearing a sports cap and summer casual wear, "Now get over here before armed police burst in here and arrest us!" Anomoly hurriedly jogged over, ignoring the fatigue in his head from that trick with the pillar. He joined the ring of people surrounding the young girl. "Don't flinch" grinned the black boy. Anomoly was about to question what was happening when a purple glow emanated from the young girl and began expanding into a purple sphere. Anomoly watched first in awe as it grew and his hands entered the gelatinous air, but then his expression turned to horror as his hands and then the rest of his body was painlessly shredded to bloody pieces and dragged into the centre of the sphere. The rattle of boots on stone was just turning the corner when one of the more trigger happy of the London armed police opened fire at the strange entity but before the bullets struck home the sphere collapsed in a flash of bright, blinding purple light before disappearing through the broken window as speeding purple streaks of light.


	4. Chapter 4: London – The Abandoned Warehouse – August 5th 2020 – 11:50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is still a first draft, I am writing the first draft of all the chapters before any rewrites.

The light danced at breakneck speeds through back alleys, passing through increasingly more and more decrepit parts of London before coming to a stop ,a few seconds after leaving the bank, at a rusted warehouse just on the edge of London, long since abandoned. The light grew back into the sphere and spat out its inhabitants along with a chunk of pillar and a little bit of marble floor. Anomoly stumbled over to lean against a wall and vomit, more from the sheer speed than the image, now I printed on his eyelids, of being torn apart. He stood back up as the black boy pressed a button on the wall and spoke into a intercom system. "Hey Smarty, we're back with two plus ones, but Abi brought some debris so send Skull down."

Anomoly ignored the rest of the conversation as he was to busy looking for a weapon that was far back enough in time it's tethers to a set period had loosened enough for him to pull it easily. His search was disturbed when a small ding ran out and a mechanical, steel portcullis like door rattled upwards revealing a skinless skull staring straight into Anomoly eyes. In that moment Anomoly felt his mind go black until it was as if he and the creature were the only people in the room, his rib cage pressed inwards piercing his heart and sending a wave of shadow spilling around his body, filling every part of him. The boy looked away, and the light filled up the room again warming up his body back from the depths of the Antarctic Ocean. The boy stride forward to pick up a chunk of pillar, with skin clad hands, and heft the one ton chunk easily onto his shoulder before turning and leaving the room. 

"Hello, earth to green kid." A voice with an accent mix of English and Jamaican echoed through the small stone room and back down the tunnels.

Anomoly jumped as the black boy waved a hand in front of his eyes and startled him out of his trance. 

"That's Skull, a bit of a shock when you first look in his eyes but otherwise harmless... aside from the super strength. She," he pointed to the blonde woman clad in some kind of spy suit, "goes only by her old call sign, TX3 and is the only professional here. The young girl who teleported us here is Abi, refuses to pick a bloody codename, and I am Morpheus." He let out a long sigh after doing that all in one breath but immediately perked up again. "Now who are you?"

The girl who Anomolys bullets passed through cleared her throat and began in a polite manner but with a rough English accent "Glitch, I didn't know that there were any othe..." she caught herself and restarted the sentence "Glitch, I didn't know that there were any groups of specials in London"

"You restarted your sentence but you were going to say -other- there but you stopped yourself, and then you used a term for our kind different to the kid back there. What do you know?" Morpheus accented the final word with a violent prod and added no lack of threat into the final sentence and the air on the ruined road grew stuffy and awkward. 

"I can't explain now" Glitch growled back.

"Fine," he turned to Anomoly, "what about you?"

"Anomoly"

"Anything else" Morpheus inquired intrusively.

"Ran away from Slough in order to find any others that hadn't done what Church Boy did" Anomoly stated letting as little emotion as possible pass into his voice.

"Well then" said Morpheus, his voice showing he had wanted more, turning back too the door.

As soon as they stepped through the door, it slammed back down and audibly locked into place before a second, thicker, more advanced door smoothly slid down after it from its concealed spot behind the first door. 

"Smarty felt some extra security would be helpful" added Morpheus before turning around with a grand hand gesture and proclaiming! "Welcome to the EAA headquarters!" The giant space he was gesturing at was a large, rotten and cold warehouse full of temporary wooden partitions.

"EAA?" Glitch inquired snarkily with a raised eyebrow.

"Enhanced Attributes Alliance!" Replied Morpheus with a wide grin.

"Oh right, yeah!" She replied dripping with sarcasm; crushing Morpheus's excited mood. 

Abi wondered off deeper into the building while Morpheus led the remaining ensemble into a large office the their left filled with 9 monitors. Despite the extreme amount of monitors only one chair sat in the room, an ordinary office chair which had been modified to allow a small 5 year old proper access to the rows of wooden desks. 

"Heres the brains of our operation" announced Morpheus, "One of the power triplets."

"Where's the other two?" Interrupted Glitch.

"One went missing and the other well..."

"Death" Smarty finished his sentence for him, "Jack is death."

Morpheus gave Smarty a grim smile and ruffled his short blonde hair, "Give a toddler all the IQ you want but they still struggle with talking."

Smarty gave an annoyed sigh like the one a parent does when their child still can't understand the difference between a cat or a dog.

T3X interrupted the stunned and saddened silence, "We should tell the others how it went, call a meeting." The sentence came out choked.

Morpheus nodded, "We have a lot to tell them all, you go get any from the training area and I'll go get people from the rooms."

Morpheus led the dwindling number of people following him over to the closest room and pushed open the unlocked, plywood door. Inside a boy was pulling on a way too tight vest with his right hand and an involuntary sharp breath. He pulled on a skull covered T-Shirt and turned to face the people at his door.

"What can I..." He began in an incredibly deep voice, he hummed for a second continuing his sentence in a more normal voice, "Do for you?"

"Big meeting" Morpheus replied pointing at the pair behind him, "Round up as many people as you can."

The boy replied with a thumbs up from his left hand which astonished Anomoly, each finger was instead a long cigarette of various thickness. As they turned away he noticed a couple of cigarettes lying on the floor under his door. Anomoly became more perplexed and left the room severely confused. 

Morpheus turned left and led them to a larger plywood separated room lined with rows of vastly different seats all filled with people with ages ranging from 5 to 30. They all were lounging in their seats or playing paper games with their neighbour not caring that one member of the crowd had a burning torso or that another had giant eyes that were the same as a flys. Morpheus led Anomoly and Glitch to a raised platform in front of the crowd and tapped a beat up microphone for attention, the room immediately silenced.


	5. Chapter 5: London – A previously occupied flat – August 5th 2020 – 11:50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is still a first draft, I am writing the first draft of all the chapters before any rewrites.

Sadist sat sizzling in an old flowered arm chair, the flats previous tenants -an old man and woman- lay dead on the floor in a pool of their own still warm blood. Sadist sat calmly in his chair, slowly sipping a cold orange juice. The pilot who had saved him stood in the entrance, arms folded and head bowed. 

"Number 3," sadist enquired slowly and quietly, "Why in gods name where you so late?"

No reply

Sadist twirled a steak knife between his fingers. "You know, it almost makes me think you dislike your current employment!"

No reply

Sadist laughed and jumped up wandering to his accomplice. "I'm kidding! I know you would never ever let me down," the end of the sentence dripped with a sweetness like syrup. Sadist jokingly punched the man in the shoulder and left his fist there. "You'd never," he punctuated the word never with a twist of his fist, "ever let me," he punctuated it with another twist of his fist, "down!" He retracted his fist which revealed the knife that had been slipped between the knuckles of his index and middle finger. 

There was no reply

Sadist watched the blood drip down the pilots bare arm the interest and joy. He laughed as the blood dripped all the way down from his shoulder to his hands and then fell from the tip of his thumb. Sadist looked up at the mans face, his eyes were stitched wide open on every side of his eyelids. His mouth was sown shut across the lips and then the muscles cruelly stitched together so any movement of the mans mouth made it feel like his face being split open. 

"I'm bored waiting for orders!" Moaned Sadist suddenly. "Come sit over here, I think I've still got some images of your daughters head that you haven't seen yet, you'll love what I did with it and one of her Barbie dolls!"


	6. Chapter 6: London – The Abandoned Warehouse – August 5th 2020 – 12:23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is still a first draft, I am writing the first draft of all the chapters before any rewrites.

Anomaly and Glitch had stood at the front of the crowd for over half an hour before Morpheus let them leave before carrying on handing out work assignments and other news to the older members of the group. Anomaly stepped between the rows of seats to get to the door at the other end of the partition but glitch instead pixelated her skin and walked straight through the wooden wall already reaching for her pocket. Morpheus stared worried but let it go and carried on his assembly. Abi was lounging just round the corner leaning against the wall with an ice pack held to her arm.

"Finally there you are!" She cried before remembering the meeting still taking place down the corridor and lowered her voice. "There's something I want to show you." She grabbed Anomaly's jumper, pulling it at a lower angle due to her size, before grabbing the back of Glitch's hoodie spinning her round quickly revealing her quickly texting into a tiny mobile phone, a small thread trailed down her hoodie showing where it had been sown into the lining under her armpit to hide it. "Who are you messaging!" Abi whisper shouted angrily.

"My parents so they don't worry." She blatantly lied, playing with a twist of hair in her short blonde undercut. Abi just nodded and smiled clearly not picking up on the lie. "Follow me!" Abi repeated again before dragging the pair of them down the corridor, forcing them to bend at an awkward angle to avoid their clothes being torn through in her iron grip. 

They arrived at the door to a smaller partition, a cold feeling emanated from the room along with a constant electronic hum. Abi took a slow deep breath before them pulling them in revealing a girl lying comatose on a table covered with an old tarp, her right index finger was missing. A rough icu looking set up of machines scattered the room, quarter of them marked with a paper tag reading "Emily made this not Smarty!". Abi gestured to the girl in the centre of the room. "Codename only we call her C4. You see the missing bit of finger?"

Anomaly nodded.

"You remember the factory explosion 3 weeks ago?"

Glitch began to gasp but stifled it. Anomaly nodded"

"Someone found her fuse but thankfully she managed to slow the explosion so it only consumed her finger."

"Fuse?" Anomaly questioned.

Abi lifted the girls shirt up a bit revealing markings, symbols and clockwork machinery but the longer Anomaly stared the more they warped and twisted before he couldn't recognise anything on her stomach and couldn't remember what any of the symbols had been to begin with, only that they existed. 

"I found her unconscious and brought her here before Smarty and Morpheus decided to put her into a coma for everyone's safety." A tear trickled down her face as she stroked a finger along the girls hand, saddened by her fate. "I come and talk to her sometimes, you always hear about the coma patients hearing their family's hatred for them or remembering the story's read to them by a loving friend."

As they left the room a small boy jogged around the corner, barely 8 but he held the same look in his eye as everyone else in the building, one of abandonment, one of burden. "Hey Abi, one of the temps got ungrounded by his parents so took over my kitchen duty and Morpheus said I could go for a walk if I got an attendant with me."

Anomaly had been looking for a chance to feel fresh air and too process all that he had seen so jumped at the chance. "Any chance I would count?" He asked.

The boy giggled, "I guess you count."

Abi gave a motherly smile to the boy and an awkward pat on the back to anomaly, "You'll fit in well here."

The boy led Anomaly out the large exit of the building by swiping an ID card disguised as a a loyalty card granting under tens a free cupcake that if anyone searched up would prove to be a real bakery and a real card. Anomaly slung his backpack over his shoulder smoothly before slipping his arm through the other hole, the boy messily imitated him with his own small blue backpack before securing two electromagnetic clasps around his chest that were disguised to resemble the normal plastic clips on a backpack. 

Anomaly held an arm in front of the boy before he could begin walking, "Before we go what should I call you?"

The boy grinned with a twinkle in his eye before replying proudly, "


End file.
